


Busted

by PurpleShaqJock



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angry Danny, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, cheating Steve, happy ending eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleShaqJock/pseuds/PurpleShaqJock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny finds Steve having sex with Catherine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Digging through my archives, I found a few stories I wrote but never gave them a second thought but I've decided to post them now so, here is one which I initially wanted as a one shot but ended up adding another chapter and others are coming too so keep it here.

Danny parked his camaro in Steve's driveway and made his way inside the house. He looked around and was about to go upstairs to look for Steve when a movement beyond the glass doors that led to the lanai caught his eye. He smiled and grabbed two longboards from the fridge and made his way out back.

He was not prepared for what he saw. Steve was standing with his back to the door, standing between another pair of legs, his lower body moving in thrusts. Danny did not even realize that the beers had slipped from his hands until the bottles smashed at his feet and broke, startling Steve as well, who turned and stared in horror.

"Danny. Oh my god —Danny." Steve breathed, panicked, as he pulled out of the lady who, Danny painfully noted, was none other than Catherine. He wrapped a towel around his lower half and approached Danny. "I can explain."

"Yeah." Danny retorted and looked at the obviously embarrassed Catherine and his heart plummeted. He walked back into the house, Steve hot on his heels.

"Please, Danno. It's not what it looks like."

Danny stopped so abruptly that Steve almost ran into him and turned to him with a look that made Steve's blood run cold.

"Not what it looks like?" He shouted. "Not what it looks like? Are you serious right now? You had your ex bent over the table, your dick buried deep inside her. So yeah, Steve, it's exactly what it looks like."

"What you saw—" Steve tried again.

"Was you fucking Catherine. After you told me that it was completely over between you."

"It is. I can explain this." Steve said.

"I'm sure you can." Danny shot back.

Steve inhaled and fixed his eyes on Danny who just stared back coldly then turned on his heel and walked out of the front door, leaving Steve gaping after him.

When the camaro pulled away, Steve leaned on the nearest furniture and tried to breathe. He knew that it was going to be over between Danny and him. He also knew he was not going to let that happen. He was so deep in thought, he never saw Catherine approach him.

"Steve,"

"You should leave, Cath."

"Please,"

"Go, Catherine." Steve demanded in a dangerously low tone. 

Catherine looked at him for a moment, then gathered her handbag and stormed out of Steve's home. Then reality slapped him in the face. The reality that they were probably never getting back together again. He paced the house heaving and suddenly grabbed the nearest vase and hurled it into the wall. He looked at the broken pieces which lay on the floor and started laughing because those broken pieces reflected his heart at that moment. Laughter soon turned sour as tears of guilt racked his whole body.

He did have an explanation as to why he was having sex with Catherine, but he should have said no when she came up with the idea. Better yet, he should have told Danny about it. But when Catherine came to his house unannounced that afternoon and took him into her mouth, all coherent thought flew out the window.

And it was going to cost him everything.

***

Danny was too numb to cry. He did not know why he was surprised. Their relationship was too good to be true and at the back of his mind, Danny always knew that something would come and screw it up somehow. In Steve's words, it was not in his DNA to be happy.

He looked at the clock and gasped, remembering he was supposed to pick Grace from Rachel's. He thought about the sleep over he and his daughter were supposed to have at Steve's and his chest tightened. How was he going to tell his daughter that she would not be spending the night at her uncle's after how disappointed she had been when he had postponed the sleep over the other week?

_Damn you, Steve._

His mind drifted back to earlier, as he waited at the gate of Rachel's house. The images of Steve, his head thrown back as he thrust into Catherine and the way his back arched as if he was close made Danny's throat tighten and a tear slip from his eye. At the same time, the gate slid open and Grace came running to him.

"Danno," She screamed in delight.

"Hey, monkey." Danny replied as he quickly swatted the tear away and put his arms around Grace.

"Are you crying?" Grace asked and Danny shook his head and smiled.

"What? No sweetheart,of course not. Want a shave ice?"

Grace nodded and Danny smiled and open the car door for her, then went round to the driver's and slipped in.

"You okay, Danno?" Grace asked and Danny turned briefly to her before keeping his eyes back on the road.

"Of course I'm okay, honey."

"You don't look okay. You look sad." Grace interjected.

"Something happened at work today and it made Danno a little sad but I'm okay now that I have you."

Grace chuckled and Danny glanced at her again. "Not nice to laugh at your father. Got something on my face?"

Grace chuckled again. "Like the huge ugly scar on uncle Steve's face?"

"Exactly. Like the huge ugly scar on uncle Steve's face." Danny repeated.

Grace laughed. "No, it's nothing like that. It's just that you're lying."

"Lying about what?"

"Today was not a working day, Danno so you're lying."

Danny laughed."Okay, I'm lying a little bit. I'm just tired."

Grace nodded. "You'll be okay when we go to uncle Steve's. He always makes you laugh."

_Shit._

Going to Steve's was making Danny's stomach churn. After everything he had witnessed earlier, he really was not up to it but he did not want to disappoint his daughter again. At that moment, his phone rang.

"It's uncle Steve!" Grace said delightedly. "Can I answer it? Please, Danno?" Grace begged and Danny laughed.

"Ok. Ok. Answer it."

"Uncle Steve!" Grace squealed when she answered. "Danno will take me for a shave ice and then we'll come to your place."

"We'll have so much fun." Steve said on the other end. "Can't wait to see you sweetheart."

"Can't wait to see you too, uncle Steve."

"See you soon. Give the phone to Danno."

"Okay." She handed Danny the phone. "Uncle Steve wants to speak to you."

Danny sighed and took the phone. "Yeah."

Steve took a deep breath, "Danno, hey."

"What's up?"

"I just— I wanted to make sure you're coming so I can get the rooms ready."

"Put your earphones back on, monkey. Danno wants to speak to uncle Steve." He waited until she did so then turned to the phone. "The last person I want to see today is you, Steven, but Grace misses you and I don't have the heart to disappoint her again. As far as you and I go, you can go screw yourself."

He ended the call and threw his phone somewhere in the back seat and parked at Kamekona's shave ice stand.

***

Steve had been going insane since his phone call with Danny earlier. He finished his chores and cleaned his guns, twice, but he was still a bundle of nerves by the time Danny and Grace arrived.

"Uncle Steve!" Grace squealed as Steve hugged and kissed her. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too sweetheart. I'm so happy to see you." Steve kissed her again and watched as she ran past him to the couch. He then turned to Danny and took a deep breath.

"I wasn't sure you'd come."

Danny gave him a cold stare. "I promised I'd bring her by, didn't I? But just so we're clear, I meant what I said on the phone." 

"Danno," Steve sighed.

"Don't start with me, Steve. Just don't. I'm here for Gracie and for all the disrespect you've shown me today, I want you to respect that."

He breezed past Steve and joined Grace who was watching some cartoon. Steve closed his eyes and sighed, then followed Danny.

They grilled steaks and ate then played games, swam and had a lot of fun but Danny was quieter than usual and twice, Grace had asked if he was okay and he had said he was just tired. She seemed to buy it because she did not ask again.

Steve, on the other hand, did not want nighttime to come or Grace to go to sleep. The prospect of facing Danny filled him with so much dread, that he sometimes he forgot to breathe, but with Grace here, Danny was a bit more himself and he wanted that to last a little while longer.

Unfortunately, night came and soon, Grace was dozing off. They both tucked her in and when they went back down, Danny put so much distance between them that Steve felt an actual physical cold.

"You're shivering." Danny observed.

"Nerves." Steve replied and took a step close to him. "Look, I know you said to respect this but we need to talk."

"Steve."

"Please, Danno. I'm going crazy here."

"You lost your right to go crazy or explain anything to me the minute  I saw you fucking your ex.  Fucking her, Steve. You promised me that you wouldn't see her again. That you were completely resolved."

"I am, Danny. I swear to you." Steve pleaded.

"Then what business did you have having sex with her? In an open space no less? What if I had brought Grace? Why would you do that to me? I gave up everything. I gave up Amber—"

"Danny." Steve whispered, anguished.

"I'm going to get some air." Danny cut him off. "Don't follow me."

Danny said and went out to the lanai and did not bother to look behind to see Steve following him.

"I made a mistake." 

"You think?" Danny asked without turning.

"I should've said no. I should've come to you right after she informed me. All I wanted was to do right by her. After stringing her along for so long, I felt I owed it to her. I didn't even...oh God, Danny."

"Owed what to her? What the hell are you talking about?"

Steve let out a breath. "Catherine came to me and told me that she had a growth in her uterus and that the doctors were encouraging her to get a baby if she wanted because sooner or later, the growth would ruin her uterus and they'd have to remove it. She'd always wanted kids and I figured..."

"What? That you'd fuck her pregnant without even bothering to discuss things with me? Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Danno,"

"How many times?" Danny asked.

"Once. Just this one time."

"And what am I to you? A side fuck for when the main squeeze has been called to base?"

"How could you even ask me that?"

"How could I? How could you? Did you even think about me at all, Steve? You say you love me and that we're a team. Then you go and make decisions that could affect our whole future without discussing them with me. And then you bend your ex on the table on which we've made love so many times and fuck her brains out."

"Please Danny, I know you're upset—" Steve said.

"Yeah."

Steve took a step closer. "I made a terrible mistake, babe, and there's no excuse that will ever be good enough but please just hear me out."

"It's a little too late for that, don't you think?"

"Don't say that." Steve took another step closer. "I'll do anything you want, Danny. Just- please don't walk away."

"Look. I've had a rough day, Steve, and I need to think. I can't talk about this right now." Danny said.

"Danny,"

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"Yeah. You need to think." Steve replied in a small voice. "Okay Danno, whatever you want."

"I'll take the guest room." He said and stared at Steve for a moment, then turned on his heel and walked inside.

Steve flopped on the small chair on the lanai and dropped his head in his hands. Then the tears came. Hot tears of frustration and despair. He was on the verge of losing Danny that thought alone made his whole body ache.

Danny parted the curtains in his room and looked towards the lanai. He could not see the tears but he knew Steve was crying and it made him sad that it was because of him that Steve was so depressed then mad when he remembered why. He felt his eyes water and closed the curtains as, for the first time since he caught Steve with Catherine earlier that day, his flood gates opened and he let his tears fall. He had no idea when he fell asleep.

The goodbyes were tense and Steve held onto Grace for dear life. When he and Danny hugged for Grace's sake, it felt so final and it was all Steve could do not to crush him to death.

He watched the camaro disappear from his line of vision and that shivery cold he had felt the previous night gripped him and he knew. It was over.

His world came to a standstill. 

***

 

Monday was the hardest day for both of them, especially Steve. Every time he looked at Danny, he felt guilt overwhelm him and he choked back the fear that rose at the back of his throat.

The rest of the team knew, mainly from the tension in the office, that something had gone wrong over the weekend. Danny was the heart and soul of the office and when he was in this mood, no one dared go near him.

They caught a case and soon they were all busy following leads and conducting interrogations. This case was especially hard because every lead they got was a dead end and they had to start all over again. It was late afternoon the following day when they were able to solve the case and bring the perps in. Later, when all work had been done, Steve took a leap of faith and decided to go to Danny's office and try to talk to him.

"Hey."

"Hey." Danny dragged out.

"How're you holding up?"

"Fine." Danny replied as he cleared his desk. "What do you want, Steve?"

Steve sighed. "You were limping. I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I am."

"Okay." Steve said.

The silence that followed was awkward. Steve did not know how to broach the subject. He did not want to start a fight because Danny's wound was still raw but he had to. he was having trouble getting through the day as it was.

"Danno," Steve started.

"Not now, Steve."

"I just need a minute, Danny. Please. One minute." Steve begged as he approached Danny.

"I've got to go see a doctor. I don't have a minute."

"You said you were fine."

"I am. I just want to make sure it's nothing."

"Okay. I'll drive you there then."

"No, no. No need. Go home and make yourself one of those disgusting green things you like."

Steve smiled. "They're organic healthy shakes, Danny. For detox."

Danny smiled.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Danny replied as he grabbed the keys to the camaro and walked to the door but Steve grabbed his arm as Danny walked past him. Danny looked up at him and could see the glassy look in Steve's eyes.

"Danny. I know this is not the right time but please just hear me out."

"We've already talked about this, Steve."

Steve sighed. "I know but—"

"Look." Danny cut in. "I know you want to explain everything to me but you already have and I really need to go."

"You'll go. Just listen to me, Danny. I should've come to you when Cath came up with the idea. It was selfish and inconsiderate of me."

"I hear you Steve, alright?."

"Do you?" Steve asked. "Because you seem to ignore everything that I've been saying to you."

"What do you want from me, huh? Want me to just forgive you like I didn't see you having sex with the girl you used to date? I said I hear you, Steve. Loud and clear. I need time, okay? Can you give me that?"

Steve exhaled and stepped back. "Yeah, alright, Danny. Take as much time as you need. Call me as soon as you see the doctor."

Danny nodded and they stood awkwardly staring at each other for what felt like hours, then Steve stepped aside and watched as Danny walked out of his office and out of the Five-0 building.

***

It had been weeks. Weeks of being in close proximity with Danny but not being able to be with him and it was ripping Steve apart inside. Mornings were especially hard for him because he was used to waking up to Danny. He would stand under the shower spray and let the tears fall. He cried for Catherine and the fact that she would never be able to hold her child in her arms. He cried for Danny's heart that he knew he was losing. He cried for the family he wanted with Danny and Grace that was slipping away from his grasp with every waking hour.

They sat at Kamekona's, having dinner to celebrate that they had solved yet another crime and had delivered a little girl to her parents. Lately, Steve had been a quiet spectator of the goings on at the table whenever the team had dinner.

Cases involving children always hit Danny hard and this one was not any different. He was quiet throughout dinner and at some point, he stood up and went to stare into the dark ocean.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Chin asked Steve, gesturing toward the ocean.

The guys had been brought up to speed about their bosses' situation and they could not believe how Steve would do that to Danny. It was unfathomable. They just hoped that, eventually, the two men would work through their problems because even a blind man could see just how much in love they were.

Steve looked in Danny's direction and nodded. "He's always like this when there are children involved. He'll be fine."

"You should go to him." Kono suggested. "He needs you right now."

"You think?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, brah. Go to him."

Steve looked again in Danny's direction, then turned and smiled nervously at Kono before he took a shaky breath and got off his chair. He went and stood next to Danny and stared into the black horizon.

"You alright?" He asked Danny who let out a labored breath and glanced at Steve briefly.

"No, Steve. I'm not okay."

"Want to talk about it?"

"When I saw the dead teenager in the shallow grave, buried like she didn't mean anything, I couldn't breathe, Steve. I kept thinking about the hell her parents must have gone through for ten years. Then we find a little girl being used as leverage by this psychopath and I think that I have to be the luckiest guy in the world because I'm sorrounded by people I love. People that make me feel loved and appreciated and wanted and cared for. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to them, Steve."

"I know, Danny." Steve replied.

"No, I don't think you do. It would hurt me, bad, but if, God forbid, ,something were to happen to you or Grace, I would die, Steve. I would die because you barged into my life one morning years ago and you changed everything. Just when I thought I couldn't hate this island anymore, you gave me yet another reason to want to stay in it then you ripped it all apart when you did what you did."

"Danny,"

"But even after all that," Danny continued. "My first instinct is to protect you both. I would stand in the line of fire for you, Steve. I mean it."

"I know. I'd do the same for you."

"Didn't look so when you had her—"

"I know." Steve breathed. "I betrayed you in the worst possible way, Danny, and I can't express enough just how sorry I am—"

"I hate that word, Steven. It fixes nothing." Danny cut in. "Have I ever even once taken you for granted?"

 _Oh god._ Steve thought as he closed his eyes and heaved. _Here it comes._

"No." He whispered.

"But you did. You chose to take me for granted and disrespected the memories we we've made by being unfaithful to me. Even after I had bared myself to you, you still went and did that to me.

Steve's eyes dampened as he stared back at Danny and he swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. "Danny,"

"You know how much I love you, Steve."

Steve stared at Danny, his eyes dark with emotion.  "I do."

"You also know how much you hurt me."

"Yes." Steve managed.

Danny inhaled. "Then you know that I need some time to sort this one through, Steve."

Steve closed his eyes and tried to calm his hammering heart. He wasn't ready for the answer to his next question but he had to ask it.

"What are you saying, Danny?"

"That I need some time?"

"How long?"

Danny inhaled thickly. "Let me get back to you on that one."

Steve nodded, a small flicker of hope rising in his chest. Danny did not say it was over. He said he needed time and that was what Steve would go with.

 _A little hope is better than no hope._ Steve thought as he and Danny strode back to the table where the rest of the team sat.

Steve knew he still had alot to prove to Danny and he was ready. He was ready to for whatever it took to earn Danny's trust again.

 


	2. Sinking Feelings and Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all had been said and done, Steve thought things would get back to normal. He was so wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and dropping me the kudos and the comments and suggestions. I hope you like this chapter.
> 
> There are no spoilers for this story, just random scenes.
> 
> Betad by missmeagan666. Thanks girl. You rock!

Steve was a frustrated man. He was frustrated because as much as he had been given a chance to redeem himself, he was helplessly forced to watch as the love of his life slipped further away every day, regardless of how much he tried to do right by him.

He was super glad when things had started easing down but alarm bells started ringing when instead of staying easy, things started flat lining. Sleep-overs became nearly as nonexistent as their sex life. Talks were kept to a minimum and more professional than casual and seeing Grace became as difficult as seeing the Pope.

The atmosphere in the office was not any better for him because even the rest of the team was indifferent towards him. He wanted them to talk to him. To scream even. He got off his chair and barged into Chin's office. Chin had an easy believable way about him which made him easier to talk to than anyone else.

"Steve." Chin turned to the door. "We catch a case?"

"No. Listen, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's up?"

Steve took in a deep breath. He could be barking up the wrong tree but he had to know, if only to put his mind at ease. If only to ease the burden in his heart.

"What can I do to be in your good graces? I only ask because you guys have been ignoring me since I—you know, and I can't take it anymore."

"Steve,"

"Be honest with me, Chin." Steve cut in. "Tell me what I can do because not only am I losing Danny, I'm losing you guys too."

Chin sighed. He knew that he and Kono were taking Danny's side even without saying it out loud. What Steve did was despicable but Chin knew that he was doing everything he could to make up for it. He also knew they were not being very fair to him.

"You're not losing me, Steve, or Kono. I guess we're just disappointed in you. I looked up to you. You have your father's characteristics and respected the hell out of John and also because I wanted with Malia what you had with Danny but never got that chance so the fact that you cheated on the man you so fiercely love threw me so off that I couldn't just let it go."

"What can I do?" Steve whispered the question.

"You can work twice as hard to keep Danny around." Chin said and sighed. "I know you're crazy about him, Steve. Hell, the whole island knows it. I'm sure he's crazy about you too but you've got to realize that after a betrayal like this, it's going to take more than just love to save the day."

"I know." Steve whispered. "And I'll do whatever it takes Chin because, even as cheesy as it sounds, I know for a fact that there's no me without Danny."

Chin nodded and gave Steve a brief hug. As Steve walked out of his office, he felt a small load lift off his chest. He still had milestones to cover and he would cover them. All he needed was Danny to believe in him.

He ate lunch alone in his office because the cousins had decided they did not need his company and Danny had gone to Grace's school for the annual beach cleanup exercise.

***

It was yet another weekend that Steve would be spending by himself after Danny turned down his offer to spend it with him, opting to take his daughter to Maui instead. Steve thought he would be used to it by now but it pricked him every time.

He stretched out on the couch and closed his tired eyes. He had not been sleeping well so every minute he was able to nod off was precious but his memories had decided it was time to terrorize him.

_"What the f—! Catherine! What are you doing?"_

_"Giving you a head?" Catherine answered between mouthfuls._

_"Stop." Steve said and tried to push himself off the chair but Catherine held him down. "I mean it Cath! Stop it."_

Steve squeezed his eyes with his fingers.

_He pushed her off, stood up and covered himself with a towel. "What the fuck man? Danny could walk in here any minute!"_

_"Then you shouldn't lie naked where everyone can see you. You give a girl some very naughty ideas."_

_Steve cut his eyes at her. "This is my freaking house. I can do anything I fucking want."_

_"Cool it with the cuss words. What's up with you? Thumb stuck up your ass?"_

_"I don't appreciate you barging into my house and thinking you can do whatever you want. That was not our agreement Catherine so I'm going to need my key back."_

_"Are you sure about that?" Catherine asked as she seductively traced her finger along Steve's abs. "Because I remember our agreement clearly, Steve, and it went along the lines of 'anything you want, Cath. Just name it.' That sound about right?"_

He felt his heartbeat start racing and he shot off the couch and walked outside into the lanai.

_Steve slapped her hand away. "How long are you going to punish me for a mistake I made a long time ago?"_

_Catherine pursed her lips. "Maybe you shouldn't have barged into Wade's office like you did and try to play the hero."_

_Steve huffed in irritation. "Play the hero? I was saving your freaking ass here. The guy nearly raped you!"_

_"Like I've told you ten thousand times Steve, he wasn't raping me. Sure he was a little rough but I was okay with that. See, my health isn't what it used to be and the doctors have told me for a long time that it would be in my best interest to have babies before my uterus raptures."_

Steve shed his slacks and his navy tee and walked into the ocean as more memories invaded his tormented mind.

_"And that's my fault how?"_

_"As you might have noticed, I have a little trouble hooking up, Steve, and Gutches wanted me and I wanted him back but you killed that dream when you turned him into a vegetable and decided to keep quiet about it."_

_"It was a fucking mistake, Cath!" Steve screamed. "You think I wanted to hurt the man?"_

_"Not willingly, no. Nevertheless, you did kept quiet about it."_

_"What the fuck was I supposed to do?" Steve screamed._

_"How about manning the fuck up and turn yourself in instead of covering it up?" Catherine screamed back._

_"Why didn't you do the right thing and turn me in?"_

_"Are you kidding? The whole accident was like a godsend. I felt like I had been given another chance and man, weren't you an animal? But try getting pregnant when you actually want it."_

_"Catherine."_

_"I thought we had something good, Steve. Something serious, but you went and fell in love with Danny and left me high and dry after I'd kept your secret for all these years."_

_"You can't blame me for that. The heart wants what the heart wants, Cath, and it wasn't you. It was never you."_

_Catherine swallowed. "Okay. That's harsh but okay. And about the heart wanting what the heart wants, your vacation with Danny is over and now I'm back to collect."_

Steve swam harder, trying to push the whole scene out of his head.

_"What do you want?"_

_"A nice long fuck."_

_"What?" Steve exclaimed._

_"I've had a bit of a dry spell lately and I also visited the hospital and was told that my time's running out so, want to help a sister out and have fun while at it?"_

_"I'm good thanks." Steve replied._

_"Come on Steve, it's just sperm." She prodded._

_"Just sperm? Then why don't you go get yourself one? There's a bank down the street just for them, Catherine. I can even make you an appointment."_

_Catherine shrugged. "I want yours. Fresh from the source."_

_"And I said no."_

_"You say that like you have a choice." Catherine said._

"Fuck!" Steve cussed when he came up for air, then disappeared again under water.

_"You bitch." He whispered. "Aren't you tired of blackmailing me?"_

_"Not really. You can think of me as your Jiminy Cricket."_

_"My conscience is none of your business, Catherine, and I'm not your bitch."_

_"Yeah you are." Catherine said as she pulled Steve's towel off his waist. "Tell you what, you do this for me and I let you off the hook. Wipe the slate clean and everything."_

_"I do this and you put me and Danny in your rear view mirror. No more blackmail."_

_"No more blackmail." Catherine replied._

_Steve looked at her for a good minute and sighed. "You go back on your word and I'll kill you. I'm not joking."_

_"I know." Catherine replied as she went down on her knees and took him into her mouth._

Steve emerged from under water and gasped for air. He pushed his hair back and felt his leg start to cramp. He limped out of the water and into the house. Standing under the shower, he let himself go, his frustrated tears mixing with water and flowing down the drain.

"How could I have been so fucking stupid?" He whispered to himself.

If only he had come forward when he messed up and if only he had said no and stood firm by his decision.

If only he had been honest with Danny from the get go.

He was going to tell him the truth and face the consequences whatever the consequences would be. He would endure anything Danny threw at him. Anything but his silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	3. Bitch Move, bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve stands up to Catherine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the hits, kudos and comments. You rock! Chapter three is up now and I hope you all like it.
> 
> missmeagan666, thanks a bunch.

Danny desperately wanted to believe that what happened with Catherine had been in bad judgment on Steve's side but that nagging voice at the back of his head would not let him ignore other obvious facts. Like how easily he had fallen into bed with her.

Forgiveness was never an easy thing and Danny knew he had handed it to Steve easy. He was convinced that he had done the right thing but after all had been said and done, he had began reflecting on the period prior to Steve’s infidelity.

Catherine had been coming around severally for a ‘beer’ or a ‘private’ swim and Steve seemed okay with that. Danny had voiced his discomfort at Catherine’s frequent pop-ins but Steve had assured him that he had nothing to worry about.

He recalled an incident where she had come inside from a swim naked, drying her hair with a towel, only to run into Danny as he waited for Steve who had been upstairs. She had been quick to apologize, insisting that she had not known there had been someone in the house and even having the decency to look petrified at Danny seeing her naked.

At that time, Danny had construed it as an accident but knowing what he now knew, he was certain that she had done that on purpose. Other little mishaps that never used to make sense before started making sense.

“Earth to Danny.” He heard Steve say, pulling him out of his reverie. “What were you thinking so deeply about?”

“Nothing much. What’s up with you?”

“Nothing. You’ve been holed up in your office the whole afternoon and I just wanted to come and get you out of your misery.”

“I’m not in misery, Steven.” Danny replied, the corners of his mouth folded in a smile. “I was thinking about tomorrow’s barbeque.”

“Mary will be there too.”

“She called?”

“Yeah. Last night.” Steve replied and glanced at his watch.” She’ll be touching down in about two hours.”

"Then it should be rocking."

"What are you trying to say, Danno? That it wouldn't rock with just me?" Steve asked in mock offense and Danny smiled.

"I'm sure you have your moments. Just try not to burn the house down, okay?"

Steve laughed. "I can't believe you just said that to me."

"Well, it's true isn't it? Blowing things up is your forte, babe. Accept it and move on."

"Accept it and move on?" Steve asked, his voice full of controlled laughter. That was the lightest conversation they had had in weeks and Steve wanted to keep it going but fate had other plans.

"Guys," They turned towards the door where Chin was standing. He gestured towards the bullpen and Danny felt a thin sweat break out on his forehead. He struggled to regulate his thumping heart when he saw Catherine standing there like she was a welcome member of the team.

"Danny," Steve whispered and swallowed as he nervously regarded Danny.

"What's she doing here?"

"I have no idea."

"You should go find out." Danny said pushing his body down on the leather swivel and added bitterly. "She's probably here to surprise you with the good news of her pregnancy."

"Danny," Steve whispered.

"What? It could be —"

"Don't." Steve said, his voice husky with emotion. "Don't you dare finish that sentence Danny because I've been trying. You've put me at arm's length and I've let you because I fucked up and I've been trying so hard to atone for it despite all your smart comments over the weeks. You're falling out of love with me every day and it destroys me because I keep fighting to save us but you still choose to be blind to it so please cut me some slack, alright?"

Danny gritted his teeth as he stood up and gestured at the bullpen. "Remind me again why I choose to be blind to the fact that you have no choice but to lie on the bed that you made."

With that, he grabbed his car keys and walked out of his office and the building without sparing a glance at Catherine. Steve pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes and took a few breaths then walked out of his partner's office.

"What are you doing here, Catherine?"

"Good to see you too." Catherine said sarcastically and gestured towards the building's exit. "Did I get you in trouble?"

"I can handle it. Again, what are you doing here?"

"I was in town and thought I should pop in and see if you're free for dinner."

Steve started to shake his head.

"It's just dinner, Steve. No motives."

Steve rolled his eyes. "There's nothing like 'no motives' in your vocabulary, Catherine."

"Come on, Steve." Catherine answered. "I'm not all that bad."

"I beg to differ but be as it may, I can't go to dinner with you. I'm already in the dog house for what happened between us."

Catherine muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"I said it's funny."

Steve arched his brow. "What is?"

"How Danny's still punishing you for something that happened a long time ago that's all."

Steve frowned. It was one thing for Catherine to be the ruining factor in his relationship but it was another to talk about Danny and Steve made his displeasure known.

"I'm sorry, Steve. I just don't think it was that big of a deal, that's all.", was her apology. That angered Steve.

"You don't think— wow. You're one selfish bitch, you know that?" Steve spat and shook his head. "I know this might be a foreign concept to you seeing how you just take anything you want and run, not putting anyone else's feelings into consideration but this is my relationship, Catherine. My life."

"And that concerns me how?"

"Exactly." Steve replied. "It doesn't, so, how about you don't mention Danny's name? I've let you push me around for a long time but I've paid my dues to you, Catherine, and we've said our goodbyes."

"About that—" Catherine started.

"Don't even think it, Catherine." Steve warned. "I gave you what you wanted, at the expense of everything I love, and that concluded my business with you."

"I wanted your swimmers, Steve, not just a quick fuck." Catherine replied.

"Look, I'm sorry that you're sick. I really am, but I did my part and you promised to leave me alone so do it."

"I did promise to leave if you gave me your sperm which you didn't. In case you have forgotten, we were interrupted before we could get to the fun part."

"Are you seriously trying to use that against me?" Steve asked in disbelief. "Do you not see the harm all this has caused me?"

"Harm? You want to talk about harm?" Catherine asked. "Fine. Let's talk about the harm you've caused. You barged into Wade's office, uninvited I might add, and gave him a brain injury so bad that he had to be put in a hospice. The tumor in my tube grows every day thus making it harder to conceive, which means I'll never be able to have a child of my own because you ruined the only good chance I had, and you have the audacity to talk about harm?"

"How many times can I say that I didn't mean to hurt Gutches? I thought he was forcing himself on you and just to jog your foggy memory, Catherine, he came at me with a loaded gun and I had to defend myself."

"I wonder if there'll be any jury that'll buy that when I tell them that you were blinded with rage when you saw Wade and I in a compromising situation, considering everyone knows you and I were an item back in the day."

Steve felt an angry vein pop in his temple. He approached Catherine in slow calculated steps and occupied her personal space and almost whispered.

"I've had it up to here with your stupid threats. You want to go rat me out? Be my fucking guest. I'll do the time, but so will you. They'll haul your ass in jail too for conspiracy to cause grievous harm."

"You're lying."

"Want to test that theory?" Steve asked. "And while we're still on topic, I got done being your bitch the day I betrayed the man that I love and unlike you, my threats are not empty, Catherine. I dare you to try and blackmail me or mention Danny again and I'll hurt you. You can count on that."

"Whoa—" Catherine said. "Calm down there, soldier. First off, I don't take kindly to being threatened and I'm not trying to bad mouth your boyfriend or anything. I'm just trying to be on your side like I've always been."

"Then consider yourself relieved of that burden." Steve retorted.

Catherine sighed. "It's clear you just want to hurt me with your ugly words so I'm going to leave."

"You do that." Steve shouted after her. "And don't come back."

Chin and Kono looked at each other then at their irate boss who stared back at them blankly then stormed angrily into his office.

***

Steve grilled the steaks in his backyard as Kamekona and Flippa showed Grace how to cheat at cards.

"Don't teach my daughter your wicked ways with your whale of a cousin, Kamekona." Danny said. "Don't forget I'm licensed to shoot."

They laughed as Flippa flipped Danny off. Steve glanced at Danny, his mouth folded in his signature lopsided smile. They had not spoken much since the previous day and it bothered Steve so much that he had been quiet all through the barbeque.

"How are you holding up?" Mary asked as she came to stand next to her brother. Steve had filled her in on the basics the previous night.

Steve sighed. "I just wish he'd talk to me."

"Hang in there."

"How long can I do that, Mare? Feels like forever already."

"You cheated on him, Steve. It's going to take some time. Just be grateful he's still willing to give you another chance. Not everyone gets it so easy."

"I am grateful. I am. It's just that Danny is big on trust and if I don't have that—"

"Then work harder at it. Danny's good people, Steve, and if you let him slip away, you'll never forgive yourself."

Steve nodded and took a deep breath, his eyes trained on Danny. He wanted the closeness they shared before back. He wanted everything back the way it was before. It seemed that even after having been given a second chance, everything he did seemed to push Danny further away and it frustrated him to no end.

***

"Hey Danny." Chin greeted as he strolled into the HQ.

"Where have you been all day?" Danny replied and gave Chin a once over. "You clean up nice. What's the occasion?"

Chin smiled and strode to where Danny was standing. "I have a date."

"A date? Wow. Who's the lucky lady?" Danny deadpanned and Chin smiled. "I'll let you know when I meet her."

"A blind date?" Danny laughed. "You're going on a blind date?"

"It was Kono's idea." Chin sighed dramatically. "She said I'm not going turn into a monk on her watch."

Danny laughed. "It's love, babe. Embrace it."

Chin laughed. It was nice to hear Danny laughing so freely. It had been a while since he had seen him with his guard down like this. He missed that and he was sure he was not the only one.

"Speaking of which, what are you still doing here? Aren't you supposed to pick your daughter?"

"I'm waiting for Steve. He has my car. With Mary around, Grace won't hear anything that's not Steve-related." Danny sighed. "You'd think he's the real father."

"Going a little green there, huh brah?" Chin joked.

Danny laughed then shrugged. "Well, I— sometimes I feel kind of left out when they're together and I guess it leaves me feeling a little weirded out."

"They are great together." Chin agreed. "But there's no reason for you to feel like that, Danny. You should actually be glad that they get along. It could be worse."

"I know. And I am."

There was a stretch of silence."How are things between you?"

Danny sighed. "A little tense since Catherine showed up."

Chin sighed. "Look, Danny. It's really not my place to tell you how to run your relationship but I love you both and I'm honestly tired of gagging."

Danny smiled and motioned him to continue.

Chin took a deep breath. "I'm not going to tell you that I know how you feel because I don't. What I do know is that Steve's fighting tooth and nail to earn your trust, Danny. I witnessed that when Catherine showed up the other day. We've all been so hard on him that we didn't stop to actually see how hard he was working at it and I honestly think that we, especially you, need to cut him a little slack."

"I know."

"I also know that this whole thing is affecting you too which affects all of us. Kono and I are on your side Danny, and rightly so but at some point, you'll have to make a conscious decision to either let your anger go or end things with Steve. This limbo? Not working for either of you."

"I know." Danny closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. "But it's not that easy."

"Nothing never is, but it's not just your heart you're risking here, Danny. Grace's too. She's come to love Steve almost as much as she loves you. What do you think that'll do to her? You told me how bad it was for her when you and Rachel divorced, right?"

Danny nodded.

"And you want to rip Steve out of her life too?"

"I'm not ripping him out." Danny defended himself.

"That's exactly what you're doing, Danny. When was the last time you allowed him to see her?"

"Saturday barbeque." Danny replied.

"I mean just the three of you, Danny."

Danny averted his eyes.

"Exactly." Chin said. "I know you don't want to hear this but I have to tell you things I don't want to and things you don't want to hear because I'm your friend and that's what friends do."

Danny nodded, his throat too tight to talk. Chin was right. He had been burying his head in the sand for too long and he knew Steve was really trying. It was time to stop putting his own feelings first and think about other people. Like his daughter.

He went to Chin and hugged him and Chin was all too happy to return it.

"Have fun at your date." Danny said as he pulled from the hug. "She better be cute."

Chin laughed and almost ran into Steve as he walked into HQ.

"You clean up nice, bud." Steve said as he walked past Chin.

"You too?" Chin sighed and disappeared from sight.

Steve gestured with his thumb towards the exit and Danny shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sorry I'm late." Steve said as he turned to Danny.

"Let's just go get our daughter, okay?" Danny said as he offed the main power switch.

Steve sighed and pushed the door open, ushering him out.

Wait a minute.

_Our daughter?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	4. Being Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for staying with me. I appreciate the hits, kudos and comments. *Bow*
> 
> I thought I should add a chapter six because I drafted chapter five and I kind felt like the story was still hanging so, two more chapters.
> 
> missmeagan666, thanks a bunch.

Steve was in the kitchen finishing up the cleaning. Their unspoken agreement when they spent nights together was he cooks, Danny cleans, but Steve found cleaning therapeutic when he needed to let off some steam like he was feeling at that moment.

Mary had made a last minute decision to take Grace with her to visit a new friend she had made which was a great excuse because she knew the that guys needed to talk. Danny had been too embarrassed to cancel his sleeping plans so he was in the living room watching television as he waited for Steve.

Steve dried his hands and strolled into the living room.

"Hey."

"Hey." Danny replied, switching off the television.

"I thought you'd be in bed."

"I was waiting for you. Done?"

"Yeah." Steve replied and sat on the arm rest. "Can we talk?"

"I'm really tired, Steve."

"So am I, Danny. I've been holed up in meetings all day, then cooking and cleaning half the evening but I'm still here. I need you to hear me out. Please."

"Alright." Danny said. "What's up?"

Steve took a deep breath and regarded Danny silently for a while then slowly began talking.

"Few weeks into my deployment, I walked in on Catherine's CO trying to force himself on her. At least that was what it looked like to me."

Danny arched his brow. "What it looked like?"

Steve sighed and fixed his eyes on Danny. "Catherine later told me that it had been some kind of role play and that she wanted it."

Danny inhaled and held Steve's gaze silently.

"Anyway," Steve swallowed, breaking eye contact. "Gutches came at me but I wrestled with him and managed to kick the gun off his hand and push him off me. I must have used too much force because he landed wrong and hit his head on the edge of the table."

There was a moment's silence followed by Danny's whispered question."He died?"

"No. He's in a veterans' hospice here in Honolulu. He has dementia due to the brain injury he suffered from the fall."

"Oh dear." Danny exhaled. "Is that the hospice you so often visit?"

Steve nodded. The silence that followed was brief but thick as Danny tried to process what Steve had just confessed to him.

"How bad is he?"

Steve sighed again. "It's an inch slow progress but his caregiver assures me that with time, he will fully recover."

Danny let out a relieved breath. "And your commanding officer just let it go? He didn't send you to the brig or something?"

Steve shook his head and closed his eyes, not wanting to see the judgement on Danny's face and whispered. "We covered it up."

"What?" Danny breathed.

"Cruel. I know." Steve admitted as he opened his eyes and braved Danny's accusing tone.

"Cruel? You committed a guy to a home for the terminally ill and kept quiet about it, Steve. That wasn't cruel. It was despicable."

"I know." Steve sighed. "I was stupid and I regret it so much. I try as much as I can to make up for it but I know that it'll never be enough to let me off the hook. It's why I transfered to the reserves. I just didn't think Catherine would follow me here."

"She's been holding this over your head?"

Steve nodded and added with a faraway look. "The things I've done for it."

"That afternoon on the lanai?"

"She said it'd be the last I saw of her if I agreed to do it or she'd tell you everything if I didn't and I was stupid enough to agree. I should've let her do it. Hell, I should've put an end to it years ago."

"Then why didn't you? Why did you allow it to go on for so long? More than that, why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Because I was ashamed, Danny." Steve whispered. "I couldn't stand to disappoint you."

"And what do you think cheating on me did to me?" Danny asked, his voice harsher than he wanted it to be. "It made me feel like crap, Steve. You made me feel inadequate. Worthless. Like I was incapable of making you want to be with just me."

Steve looked down, his throat tight and his eyes stinging with unshed tears.

"I've always accepted that you have a past with the navy and even respected the fact that there are things about that past that you can't talk to me about but you've got to know that you can trust me enough to tell me about something as important as this."

"I do trust you, Danny. I trust you with my life." Steve replied, his voice thick with emotion.

Danny took a deep breath and held Steve's gaze. "How do you make up for it?"

"Hm?"

"You said you try to make up for it." Danny repeated. "How?"

"I pay for his care and donate towards the development of the hospice, anonymously of course. I also go to volunteer on some of my days off so I can spend some time with him."

"That's why you vehemently refuse to take me with you." Danny stated. "You didn't want me to know."

Steve sat still, looking nervously at the man he loved waiting for a tirade but Danny just sat back silently, his eyes locked with Steve's.

"That's also why you never pay for stuff." Danny added. "You're constantly broke."

Steve took a deep breath and averted his eyes for a moment.

"Listen, Danny," He said when the silence stretched for far too long. "Things haven't been the same between us and even though I completely understand why, I miss you so much and I've done everything I possibly can to show you how much I regret what I did but I know it's not enough because the gap between us widens. You pull away from me every day."

"That's not true." Danny denied.

"Yes it is, Danny." Steve argued. "What's even worse is that you're denying me Grace too and it destroys me because I don't know what else I can do to make you see that I'm really really trying. I'll do anything you ask me to do, Danno. Just— please stay."

Danny held Steve's gaze for a long time before he began talking.

"There are so many questions that I've asked myself over and over that I didn't have the answers to but what you've just told me puts things in a new perspective."

"And?" Steve prodded, daring to hope.

"The truth is, what you did to that poor man was despicable, Steve. Not coming clean and paying for your mistakes was selfish and it was cruel. Being in cahoots with Catherine was even worse because you had keep covering one lie with another."

Steve nodded and held Danny's gaze.

"You're doing good by taking care of the guy and everything but that's hardly enough to compensate for the pain and suffering you've caused him and his family."

"I know." Steve replied. "Just tell me what I can do, Danny."

Danny shrugged. "I can't tell you what to do, Steve. What I do know is that two wrongs don't prove a right and it may be too late for Gutches' case but you need to start prioritizing and being honest with yourself because that's the only way you will be honest with the people you love and who love you."

Steve closed his eyes and his throat tightened.

"I also know that I'm not perfect either and I've caused my fair share of hurt too but I love you, Steve. I love you more than anything and I trust you with my life, and my daughter's too and you should be able to trust just as much."

The lump in Steve's throat thickened as he whispered "I do."

Danny regarded him for a minute. "You asked me before if I had really forgiven you and the answer's yes but that fierce trust I had in you before is broken and I find myself second guessing everything you've ever done. I know that we can fix this, Steve, but not today. One day at a time, okay?"

Steve nodded unable to get the words out. His body sagged with relief because this time he had actually bared himself and still Danny had not run.

"And the next time you go to the hospice, I'm coming with."

"Done." Steve whispered, his gaze on Danny never wavering.

Danny got off the couch and pulled Steve up with him and looked deep into his eyes.

"I have been denying you Grace and that was selfish of me because I'm not just the only one that loves her. For that I'm sorry."

Steve swallowed and smiled as he crushed Danny's smaller body into his as silent tears slipped through his closed eyes and fell on his shirt sleeve.

The headache that remained was Catherine. As much as Steve had made his stand known, he was still not entirely convinced she would stay away but he would cross that bitch when he got to her.

Right now, he was going to focus on Danny and Danny alone. The bottom line was he had been given another chance and he was not going to waste it worrying about some pesky bug.

"I love you, Danno." He whispered.

"I love you too." Danny whispered back as he let himself relax into the strong arms that enveloped him. The arms he had missed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	5. Visiting Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine never got a hint. She gets a reality check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Thanks for the hits, new kudos and all the comments. I have decided to post chapter five and six at once because completion is long overdue.

Danny turned and bumped into a still sleeping Steve. He raised his head and studied Steve's face his gaze traveling from Steve's hairline to the creases around his eyes. He was always awed by how long Steve's eyelashes were but it seemed that even when asleep, Steve never seemed to be able to really relax.

Danny felt himself getting drawn towards Steve's lips. He bent his head towards Steve's and stopped just inches from his mouth. He wanted so badly to close that gap but he was afraid of starting something he could not finish. At that moment, Steve stretched and cracked his eyes open.

"Morning." Danny greeted.

"Morning." Steve replied groggily. "What are you so engrossed in?"

"Your face." Danny replied with a smile.

"What's wrong with my face? Is it puffy?"

"It's perfect."

Steve's features softened and he locked his eyes with Danny's and the longing was undeniable but neither of them dared to make the first move. Steve wanted Danny to be the one to make that move because he did not want it to seem like he was moving too fast. He could not face another rejection.

"What are you doing up so early anyway?"

And just like that, the moment was broken.

"It's visiting day." Danny said as he cleared his throat and backed a little away.

"Who are we visiting?"

"Gutches, you big goof." Danny replied. "Have you forgotten already?"

"Is that today?" Steve asked with feigned surprise.

"Steven." Danny narrowed his eyes.

Steve smiled as he raised his head. "I'm just playing with you, Danno. Of course I haven't forgotten."

"Animal." Danny muttered and dropped a light slap on Steve's chest as he swung his legs off bed and padded into the master bathroom. Steve smiled and watched the manly sway of Danny's waist and felt his blood rush.

It had been a while since he and Danny had been intimate and Steve wanted him so bad. He missed the way Danny's smaller body moulded into his. He wanted so bad for all of him to be inside Danny. He wanted so bad to feel Danny's heat enveloping him, taking him into places untamed.

He threw the sheet off his lower half and pressed his hand on his morning wood. He was not going to beat one off with Danny just a few feet away. He got off the bed and walked into the kitchen where he busied himself with making breakfast.

 

***

"The guy is doing great, Steve. I may not have thought so before but I'm proud of you for taking care of him."

Steve took a deep breath. "But is it enough?"

"It's enough for now."

Danny looked up at Steve who looked back at him and held his gaze for an intense moment as they walked out of Islands Hospice and almost ran into Catherine as she walked up the front steps.

"Steve." Catherine exclaimed then threw a curious glance at his partner. "Danny."

"Catherine." Danny replied blandly.

Catherine held Danny's blank gaze for a brief moment then turned her attention back to Steve. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting." Steve replied curtly.

Catherine cocked her head in a silent question to Steve but it's Danny's voice she heard.

"That's right, Catherine. Wade Gutches."

"I see." Catherine replied and pursed her lips then looked up at Steve. "You told him."

Steve nodded. "Yeah."

"Great." Catherine said bitterly. "That's awesome. Confessing your dirty little secret hoping to redeem yourself to your little boyfriend here. How about Wade, Steve? How about his health?"

Steve had to laugh. He could not believe she was still using that card on him and wanted to give her a piece of his mind but Danny beat him to it.

"You don't need to worry about Wade's health. He's going to be just fine."

"I wasn't talking to you." Catherine retorted.

"I know, but you're done speaking to Steve. Wade's going to make a full recovery no thanks to you so why don't you turn your ass around and walk out of here?"

"How dare you?" Catherine spat. "You have zero right to say anything about Wade. You don't know anything about him."

"You're right. I don't know the man but neither do you and seeing you pretend to care so deeply for him when you actually don't makes me want to gouge my eyes out."

"Yeah? What about Steve, huh? He's the asshole who smashed Wade's head on the table, not me. But you don't care about that do you, Danny? You're so desperate for his approval that even when he cheated on you with me you still let him off the hook. That's borderline pathetic."

"No. It's compassionate." Danny countered. "I let him off the hook because I love him and because he made a mistake. But you wouldn't know anything about such emotions, Catherine, because you have an icebox where your heart's supposed to be."

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Right. Because you know me so well."

"I know you're a cold hearted psycho bitch who'll do anything to ruin someone else's life. I also know you're a coward and weak and stupid and you don't deserve someone like Steve."

She turned to Steve. "You're going to just stand there and let him talk to me like that?"

"What to you want me to do, ground him?" Steve replied in an amused tone.

Catherine grunted. "You always were a coward."

"A coward? Me?" Steve laughed. "You're the coward. And to think that I actually felt sorry for you but no child should have a mother like you. You're so detached that showing love or kindness or even remorse is a completely foreign concept to you."

"What should I be remorseful about? You want to deny that you wanted me too?"

"I did want you." Steve agreed. "When it was nice and casual. But I fell in love with Danny and when I told you, your paranoia got the best of you and you couldn't just let me be."

"Let you be? You fucking used me!" Catherine shouted making a few people turn. "I was good to you, Steve. I kept all your secrets because you told me that we had a chance but you took advantage of me then walked out on me."

"I won't apologize for following my heart. I wanted Danny, so I pursued Danny." Steve said. "And just so you know, Danny isn't the one desperate for my approval. I am. Us being here didn't just happen, Catherine. It took ages and a lot of grovelling on my part and I did that because I love him and I can't imagine my life without him."

Danny's heart raced. Steve being so open to Catherine about him like that made his insides into jelly.

"How touching." Catherine derided. "You're going to make a grown woman cry."

"You can joke all you want but at the end of the day, all you're going home to is an empty house and you'll go there knowing that you lost and that no one gives a rat's ass about you because as from right now, you're a non-issue in our lives."

Catherine's whole demeanor changed. Her shoulders sagged and her face fell but she still tried to put up one last fight.

"I'm okay with that. At least I'll go home with my dignity. It wasn't that great between us anyway."

Danny and Steve looked at each other and smiled. Danny, as usual, had to have the last word.

"What dignity? What you have is a vagina that has been so badly used it has lost its meaning. And now we're done talking to you." Danny grabbed Steve's hand. "Come on, babe. Let's go home and put our mouths into better use."

Steve triumphed silently as he took Danny's hand and allowed himself to be led to the camaro.

Catherine stood at the same spot long after Danny's car had disappeared.

***

Steve and Danny lay on the bed, their glistening bodies coated with sweat and the wet evidence of their wild lovemaking but none of them seemed to care as they kissed passionately, their engorged shafts rubbing together in perfect rhythm.

There was no awkward moments. No rejection. No resistance. Just feelings. Feelings of love and gratitude and deep longing, all wrapped into one as Steve made frenzied love to the one man he loved. The one man he refused to live without.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	6. The Road So Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the feelings raged on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> This is where I close shop. I want to thank each and every one of you for being with me. For reading, for dropping me the kudos and for taking time to send me your thoughts. I'm sorry for those who did not like it but for those who did, I LOVE YOU.
> 
> Since Lou Grover became a regular cast, the bromance between these two seems to have died down a little and it doesn't make for our fantasies :-) I hope to see more in the next season. Anyway, read on.

Kono rode the wave amid cheers from her teammates and friends. It was the annual surfing competition that Kono always participated in which she nearly always won. Kamekona, as usual, was marketing his thirty one flavours of shrimp to anyone who cared to listen.

It was a fun day and Grace was having the time of her life with her dad and favourite uncle. Danny and Steve were doing great and things had returned to normal but Steve still treaded carefully. He knew it was too soon and it would take very little to tick Danny off and the last thing he wanted was an angry Danny.

And Danny had noticed it. Steve bit his tongue whenever they talked, trying to keep to himself the comments he thought would hurt Danny and it was not sitting very well with him. He wanted the old Steve back. His fearless controlling larger than life Steve. He wanted things just the way they were before.

"Danno?"

He heard Steve say and pulled out of his thoughts.

"What are you thinking so deeply about? Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just... you spaced out that's all."

"I was just thinking about us. You've been walking on eggshells around me and are being overly careful not to say something that angers me and I'm asking you to stop it."

Steve's swallowed. "That's not true."

"Yes it is. It's what you've been doing, Steve, and it's pissing me off. I want the old you back because I don't like this new guy that I'm dating."

Steve tensed. "I'm sorry, Danny. I don't mean to m—"

"Stop." Danny held up his hand. "See? This is what I'm talking about, babe. I forgave you and you forgave me too but it seems like you never forgave yourself."

"Danny,"

"You know I'm right, Steve." Danny cut him off. "It makes me sad when you act like this because I love you so much and I want you to be free around me and to enjoy being with me. Promise me that you'll stop."

Steve swallowed thickly and nodded. "I promise."

"Good." Danny smiled and kissed Steve on the lips, not caring who was looking.

"Get a room you two." Chin mocked as he and Grace strolled back to where the lovers were.

"Pay no attention to uncle Chin, monkey. He's just jealous of daddy and uncle Steve."

Chin laughed. "Come on Grace. Let's go hang with Kavika and leave these two old boring men alone."

"You're the old one." Steve shot back at Chin and kissed Grace's temple. "Have fun with Kavika and grandpa Chin, sweetheart."

Grace chuckled and kissed him back and hugged Danny then followed Chin. Danny had been watching the interaction between them and that sense of security he always felt came surging. He looked at Steve, who was watching him, and smiled.

"Well, okay. I'm going to fetch the camera from the car and I think that that's enough time for you, my handsome prince, to do what we just discussed because you're not the most photogenic guy in the world especially when you got your aneurism face on."

"Are you kidding me?" Steve feigned shock and spoke with exaggerated expressions. "I'm the most aneurism-face free and the most photogenic guy you've ever met and you _looove_ me."

"Yes I do." Danny replied and winked as he got up and walked towards where Steve had parked the camaro. Once there, he rummaged through the compartments but all he found were papers and more papers. Checking the bottom, he saw a neatly folded paper and picked it. He turned it and saw that it was addressed to him in Steve's handwriting.

He threw a glance towards the beach, wondering if he should read it or put it back. Steve had kept it at the bottom for a good reason but curiosity got the best of him and taking a deep breath, he flipped the folded paper open.

_Dear Danno,_

_I love you. More than you'll ever know. You barged into my life pointing a gun at me with your Jersey attitude and all I could think about was how blonde your hair was and how badly I wanted to run my fingers through it._

_You pulled me out of the hole I had dug myself into and made me feel important and wanted and cared for. I fell in love and s_ _ometimes when you love someone, you do stupid things to protect them and I kept the blackmail a secret because I wanted to keep you and Grace in the bubble we had created. The nice bubble where nothing could hurt either of you. It didn't occur to me that telling the truth could have worked too._

_I was stewing so deep in my own crap I didn't stop to think how it'd affect you. I disrespected you and trivialized your commitment to me and to this relationship. I took you for granted and broke the vows I made to you and that makes me a coward._

_I know I have a lot of baggage, Danno, and I know it's not always going to be roses and rose petals and I know that sometimes we'll have explosive arguments but I want you to know that I'll never keep anything from you ever again._

_I want a life and a family with you and Grace but I know I don't deserve it. Or you. You can do so much better than me but I want you to know that even though you can find someone better, you'll never find someone who loves you more than I do because no one ever could._

 

Danny felt his throat thicken and he tried to blink back the tears that filled his eyes but it was no use because they were not listening to him. He placed the note back, wiped the tears and took a breath before walking back to where the guys milled around a smiling Kono who had won the contest third time in a row.

"Daddy!" Grace squealed as she hugged her father. "Where were you? You missed Kono's win."

"I can see that." Danny replied as he pressed a congratulatory kiss on Kono's cheek.

"Yeah daddy." Steve mimicked. "What took you so long?"

"I went to look for the camera." Danny replied, a nice sensation spreading through his entire body.

"But I put the camera inside Uncle Steve's backpack, daddy." Grace volunteered.

"Oh, that's where it was." Danny said as he looked over at Steve and gave him a pleasant smile.

The gaze lingered, both men saying everything to each other without uttering a word until Kamekona pushed his way through breaking the magical moment between them.

"What's wrong with you, huh?" Danny asked the big man. "I should give you a nice beating."

"There's a sumo competition coming up next weekend. I'd like to see you try."

"Is that the sport where adult males wear diapers and wrestle each other to the ground?" Danny asked causing everyone to laugh.

"It's called a Mawashi brah." Kamekona replied. "My cousin Flippa can teach you the basics."

"I'll pass, thank you very much."

"Afraid he's going to crush you to death, Danny?" Chin asked.

"Of course I'm afraid he's going to crush me to death." Danny replied gesturing wildly. "He's a whale."

Kamekona invaded Danny's space trying to intimidate him but miserably failing. "Call me a whale one more time—"

"Okay, guys. Tuck it in." Steve cut in. “I’m starving.”

"All you can eat. On me." Kono announced as everyone sat at the table. It was dusk that drove them away from Kamekona's.

 

***

After tucking Grace in and taking a much needed shower, Steve joined an already showered Danny in the living room who handed him a glass of wine.

"What's the occasion?"Steve cocked his head and accepted the glass from Danny.

"No occasion. Just appreciating you. You've been so good to me and my daughter and I just want you to know that I love you and I'm proud of you."

Steve arched his brow. He did not expect that. "Okay, what's going on, Danny?"

Danny smiled as he tiptoed and kissed Steve. The kiss soon deepened and the turned on lovers explored each other's mouth. Their hands roamed each other's bodies as they made their way into the bedroom. Clothes were shed and in minutes Steve had gently pushed Danny on the bed and was probing his mouth, his tongue seeking Danny's eager one.

That passion spread to other parts of their bodies as their kiss deepened and Steve's hands traced every curve of Danny's chest. Danny moaned into the kiss and pressed his swollen length on Steve's body as Steve licked a trail down Danny's sternum to his stomach.

He took hold of Danny's cock and stroked it, picking up pace as he stroked himself with his other hand. He bent and licked the precum that escaped from the slit and Danny caught a sharp breath. He licked round the head then sealed his lips around it.

"Ah." Danny breathed.

Steve inched slowly down, his tongue caressing the thick shaft. He held the base of Danny's cock and stroked it with every suck, leaving a trail of wetness with every move.

"Feels so good." Danny moaned and tried his best not to thrust into Steve's mouth. Steve poured all his expertise into pleasing Danny who lost all his control and thrust into the wet heat of Steve's mouth.

Steve released him and took in the much needed air as he knelt between Danny's legs. "I want your mouth on me, baby."

Danny smirked and put Steve's jutting cock in his mouth.

Steve caught a sharp breath and pressed Danny's head on his groin. He thrust into Danny's mouth as Danny's hand caressed his balls.

"Danny." Steve breathed and threw his head back. Danny pulled back then deep throated him in one swift movement.

"Oh god." Steve moaned as his length got buried inside Danny's inviting cavern.

Danny could not hold his breath anymore and released him with a loud pop as he came up for air then put Steve's cock back into his mouth and began sucking him slowly, moving his head up and down as his tongue licked around the head and the thick vein underneath the Steve's cock.

"Baby." Steve whispered. "Feels amazing."

Steve threw his head back and let himself get lost in the warm pleasure of Danny's mouth until he felt his stomach tighten. He pulled out and pushed Danny back in the sheets.

"You're beautiful, Danny."

Danny laughed. "Then you better have me etched in your memory because I don't want you to ever forget what I mean to you."

"How can I forget?" Steve whispered and took Danny's mouth into his for a deep kiss.

He then positioned himself on the side Danny in a sixty nine and they put each other's dicks in their mouths. For a while, nothing could be heard but their pants as they sucked each other in wet slurps.

"Baby," Steve said as he released Danny's cock. "I won't last. I want you."

"And I want your tongue in my ass." Danny demanded.

Steve always loved Danny brazen requests and his cock jerked as he lifted Danny's legs and licked around the hole then dipped his tongue inside.

"Fuck." Danny moaned.

"You like?" Steve murmured against Danny's pucker.

"Yeah." Danny breathed and pressed Steve's head on his ass. "Don't stop."

Steve licked Danny's hole, pushing a finger in and out as Danny wantonly moaned and bucked into Steve's finger and tongue. Steve's cock throbbed and precum was steadily leaking and he knew he could not hold off any longer. "Danno."

"Do it."

Steve opened the drawer and pulled out a tube of lube and coated his cock. He turned Danny on his stomach and lined himself on his pucker. "Ready?"

"Ready." Danny whispered.

Steve inched inside slowly until he was buried inside the tight velvety heat of Danny's welcoming body. He held off a few more moments then began moving slowly in and out of him.

"Faster, Steve. I'm not going to break." Danny ordered as Steve smiled and increased pace. He started thrusting deep and fast, relishing the moans that Danny responded with.

"Danny." Steve breathed as he pushed in and out, his head thrown back and his eyes shut tight. "So beautiful."

He pistoned in and out making Danny moan in ecstasy as his bundle got hammered on with every single thrust.

"Babe. Fuck." Danny moaned as Steve's cock created friction inside his sensitive walls.

"Good?" Steve asked as he pulled out and slammed back in and hammered on the prostate right on.

"Amazing ." Danny breathed.

Steve smiled and pulled out again then pushed back in to the balls. He loved hearing Danny's wanton moans as he brought him all the pleasure his body could give.

"Fuck." Danny moaned as Steve turned him on his back, his dick still inside Danny's channel. "Fuck me harder, babe."

Steve put Danny's legs on his shoulders and pounded into him like he was never going to ever stop. Moans reverberated through the room as their lovemaking became more intense.

"Oh god Danny." Steve breathed. "No one has ever made me feel this way."

Steve lay on the bed as Danny impaled himself on Steve's erection. Steve could not keep his mouth shut as Danny rode him to new heights. He moaned and thrust up into Danny who erratically stroked his own cock.

"I'm close, Steve." Danny breathed. "Touch me. Please touch me."

Steve laid Danny back on the bed and slipped back inside as he took Danny's length and fisted it. It was Steve's erratic thrusts that let Danny know he was close and he clamped down on Steve's cock and was warned with a low guttural sound as felt his tight heat fill with Steve's warm seed.

Seconds later, Danny shot his pearly essence on his stomach and Steve proceeded to clean him with his tongue. A while later, they lay snuggled on the bed with Steve tracing lazy circles on Danny's stomach.

"You found the note, didn't you?" Danny nodded, his gaze locked on Steve's.

"I did." Danny replied. "Did you mean it?"

"Every word." Steve affirmed and Danny looked at him silently for a long time.

"Then the answer's yes." Danny said. "Gracie and I want a family with you too."

Steve felt his throat thicken and he attacked Danny's mouth like he was discovering him for first time. He turned Danny over and loved him. Hard.

It was a fresh start. And they were going to make the best of it. For the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
> Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
